Weather Warden series
The Weather Warden series by Rachel Caine. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Only the Wardens stand between the wrath of Mother Earth and the clueless masses of humanity around the world ... and Joanne Baldwin is one of the best. Pity she’s on the run for her life ... Urban fantasy series. Followed by the Outcast Season series. ~ Goodreads Joanne Baldwin is a Weather Warden. Usually, all it takes is a wave of her hand to tame the most violent weather. But now Joanne is trying to outrun another kind of storm: accusations of corruption and murder. So she's resorting to the very human tactic of running for her life.... Her only hope is Lewis, the most powerful Warden. Unfortunately, he's also on the run from the World Council. It seems he's stolen not one but three bottles of Djinn--making him the most wanted man on earth. And without Lewis, Joanne's chances of surviving are as good as a snowball in--well, a place she may be headed. So she and her classic Mustang are racing hard to find him because there's some bad weather closing in fast.... ~ Ill Wind (Weather Warden 1) by Rachel Caine ~ Shelfari Lead's Species * Djinn Primary Supe * Djinn What Sets it Apart * Djinn as leads who control and marshall the weather. Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Joanne Baldwin. Books in Series Weather Warden series: #Ill Wind (2003) #Heat Stroke (2004) #Chill Factor (2005) #Windfall (2005) #Firestorm (2006) #Thin Air (2007) #Gale Force (2008) #Cape Storm (2009) #Total Eclipse (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "No Love Lost" SF by Rachel Caine ~ Free: No Love Lost * 7.5. "Blue Crush" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) * "Shiny" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Free Weather Warden short fiction: * Oasis * 1.5. "No Love Lost" * "Midnight At Mart's" * "Ladies' Night" * "Claimed" * "Black Corner" ~ Link: Urban Fantasy short fiction by Rachel Caine Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Outcast Season series: #Undone (2008) #Unknown (2010) #Unseen (2011) #Unbroken (2012) ~ final book Other Series by Author onsite * Morganville Vampires series * Outcast Season series World Building Setting New York City Places: * Bellagio * Luxor * White Ridge, Nevada * Las Vegas, Nevada * Bellagio * Luxor * Florida * California * Seacasket * Sedona, Arizona Supernatural Elements ✥ Weather Warden, djinn, Ifrit, elemental magic, Ma’at, weather manipulation, magic users, Fire Oracle, rebirth, Glossary: * Weather Warden: Control the weather are unaware of the Ma'at and have used the Djinn to magnify their powers to combat the storms, earthquakes and fires that ravage the planet * Ma'at: they are the balance to the Wardens. They cancel out the effect that the Wardens put forth * Ifrit: * Fire Oracle: 'Groups & Organizations': * National Weather Wardens: An organisation which helps to prevent and control world disasters by controlling the weather, earth and fire. HQ in NY—headed by Paul Giancarlo * Ma'at: An opposing group to the Wardens, consisting of people with some control over the weather, earth or fire, but who do not have enough power to become Wardens themselves. Lead by Lewis Orwell, they focus on balance of power, which Wardens often neglect to consider. * The Sentinels: A group of Wardens who have created their own splinter group, led by a demon taking the form of Joanne's old boss 'Bad' Bob Biringanine. Have antimatter at their disposal and wish to wipe the Djinn off the planet. * Council: World ✥ The Wardens Association has been around pretty much forever. Some Wardens control fire, others control earth, water, or wind—and the most powerful can control more than one element. Without Wardens, Mother Nature would wipe humanity off the face of the earth.... ~ Shelfari Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Rachel Caine * Website: Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Young Adult UF * Other Pen Names: Roxanne Longstreet, Roxanne Conrad, Julie Fortune, Ian Hammell—Rachel Caine is a pen name of Roxanne Longstreet Conrad. Bio: Rachel Caine is a pen name of Roxanne Longstreet Conrad, an American writer of science fiction, fantasy, mystery, suspense, and horror novels. She also publishes media tie-in novels as Julie Fortune. Rachel Caine has been writing and publishing novels and short stories since 1991. She is a former professional musician who has the distinction of having played with such musical legends as Henry Mancini, Peter Nero, and John Williams. ~ Rachel Caine Author Page * Full Bio: About Rachel Caine Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: Weather Warden Universe - Series Bibliography 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc, Allison & Busby * Author Page: #Ill Wind: Paperback, 337 pages, Pub: Dec 2nd 2003—ISBN 0451459520 #Heat Stroke: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Chill Factor: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Windfall: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Firestorm: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Thin Air: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Gale Force: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Cape Storm: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN #Total Eclipse: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Ill Wind (2003): Joanne Baldwin is a Weather Warden - waves her hand to tame the most violent weather. Now she races against accusations of corruption and murder. Her only hope is Lewis, the most powerful warden known. Because he stole three bottles of Djinn, he is now the most wanted criminal on earth. Can she find him before the bad weather closes in? ~ Goodreads | Ill Wind (Weather Warden, #1) / Some Weather Wardens control fire, others control earth, water, or wind -- and the most powerful can control more than one element. Without Wardens, Mother Nature would wipe humanity off the face of the earth... Joanne Baldwin is a Weather Warden. Usually, all it takes is a wave of her hand to tame the most violent weather. But now Joanne is trying to outrun another kind of storm: accusations of corruption and murder. So she's resorting to the very human tactic of running for her life. Her only hope is Lewis, the most powerful Warden. Unfortunately, he's also on the run having stolen not one but three bottles of Djinn -- making him the most wanted man on earth. Still, Joanne and her classic Mustang are racing hard to find him -- because there's some bad weather closing in fast.. ~ (Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK TWO—Heat Stroke (2004): Mistaken for a murderer, Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin is hunted down and killed by her colleagues. Reborn as a Djinn, she senses something sinister entering earth's atmosphere-something that makes tomorrow's forecast look deadly. ~ Goodreads | Heat Stroke (Weather Warden, #2) / Joanne Baldwin's human life is over, but she has been reborn into Djinnhood. Until she masters her enhanced powers, she must avoid being 'claimed' by a human. When a hazard only a Djinn could sense infiltrates Earth's atmosphere, Joanne must convince someone to do something about it - or the forecast will be deadly. ~ (Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK THREE—Chill Factor (2005): Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin has protected the human race from monster storms, been killed, reborn as a Djinn, and then restored to her original form. Now she's throwing the dice to stop an infinitely powerful, deeply disturbed kid-who is holed up in a Vegas hotel-from bringing on a new ice age. ~ Goodreads | Chill Factor (Weather Warden, #3) / Weather Warden extraordinaire Joanne Baldwin, who protects the human race from monster storms, was killed, reborn as a Djinn, and then restored to her original form. She's been through a lot – and stuck her neck out many times – to save innocent lives. Now she is rolling the dice to stop an infinitely powerful, deeply disturbed kid from destroying the world... A teenager has holed up in style at a Las Vegas hotel with the most powerful Djinn in the world, planning who knows what kind of mischief. The Wardens' senior leadership is dead, Djinn are disappearing, and a secret society wants to help Joanne destroy the teenager, even if doing so kills her again. But everyone in Vegas has a game going, and Joanne has to learn the rules fast because the stakes have never been higher – and all hell is about to break loose. ~ (Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Windfall (2005): Less than a year ago, Joanne Baldwin was an agent for one of the most powerful organizations in the world, entrusted with the safety of millions of lives on a daily basis. Now she's a scantily clad "weather girl" for a Ft. Lauderdale television station. After losing her job as a Weather Warden (those with the ability to manipulate the weather and avowed to protect humankind), Joanne is finding life in the "real world" not as enticing as she once thought. Her job as a cheesecake weather girl is humiliating, especially with a lecherous head meteorologist (deliciously named Marvelous Marvin McLarty) who delights in devising new ways to embarrass her on camera. But with her supernatural Djinn lover slowly dying and a recently divorced, shopping-addicted sister camping out on her sofa, Joanne's problems couldn't possibly get worse -- or could they? Throw in a highly suspicious detective bent on arresting Joanne on murder charges, a Djinn civil war, and a monster of an approaching hurricane --and suddenly Marvelous Marvin's antics don't seem so bad! Wildly unpredictable weather -- and women! -- and an extraordinarily entertaining female protagonist with enough sexy panache and irreverent attitude to make Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake look like an octogenarian etiquette expert, Rachel Caine's Weather Warden saga (Chill Factor, Heat Stroke, et al.) is an absolute delight to read. You want guilty pleasures? Read these novels, which are a little romance, a little urban fantasy, and a whole lot of fun. Barometer not included. ~ Goodreads | Windfall (Weather Warden, #4) You think you’re having a bad day? Joanne Baldwin has lost her job as a Weather Warden and saving the world doesn’t usually come with a decent pension plan. It also doesn’t come with any guarantees of landing a day job that won’t suck or finding a mystical cure for her critically ill Djinn lover. Burdened with a difficult sister in need of rescue, accused of weather-related murder, and finding herself in the middle of a Djinn civil war … well, Joanne’s bad times are just getting worse. With enemies approaching from all sides, not to mention mounting credit card bills (Manolos don’t come cheap, you know) Joanne is praying for a windfall. But the mother of all hurricanes approaching the Florida coast isn’t quite what she had in mind. ~ (Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Firestorm (2006): Rogue Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin is racing to New York to warn her former colleagues of the impending apocalypse. An ancient agreement between the Djinn and the Wardens has been broken, and the furious Djinn, slaves to the Wardens for millennia, have broken free of mortal control. With more than half the Wardens unaccounted for in the wake of the Djinn uprising, Joanne realizes that the natural disasters they’ve combated for so long were merely symptoms of restless Mother Nature fidgeting in her sleep. Now she’s waking up—and she is angry. ~ Goodreads | Firestorm (Weather Warden, #5) / Putting aside the personal chaos that has plagued her, rogue Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin must rally the remnants of the Weather Warden corps against a double threat-the Djinn who have broken free from Warden control, and a cranky Mother Earth who's about to unleash her full fury against the entire world. ~ (Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK SIX—Thin Air (2007): After preventing Mother Earth from destroying the planet, Joanne Baldwin lost her memories thanks to Ashan the djinn-and they will remain lost forever unless Joanne can recover her identity-and destroy the demon who is impersonating her, fabulous shoes and all... ~ Goodreads | Thin Air (Weather Warden, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Gale Force (2008): Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin is on vacation when her Djinn lover, David, asks Joanne to marry him. She's thrilled to say yes, even if some others may be less than happy about it. Unfortunately, Joanne's pre-marital bliss is ended by a devastating earthquake in Florida. And she can't ask David and his kind for assistance. Because the cause of the quake is unlike anything Joanne has ever encountered, and a power even the Djinn cannot perceive. ~ Goodreads | Gale Force (Weather Warden, #7) / Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin is taking a holiday from her duties when her idyll is interrupted by her worst nightmare: a reporter from a legitimate newspaper. The last thing Joanne needs is someone exposing the supernatural world she inhabits. The sun chases the clouds away when her Djinn lover, David, asks her to marry him. ~ (Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Cape Storm (2009): Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin and her new husband, the Djinn David, are running from a malevolent hurricane bent on destroying her. Joined by an army of fellow Wardens and Djinn onboard a hijacked luxury liner, Joanne has lured the storm into furious pursuit. But even their combined magic may not be enough to stop it-nor the power-mad ex-Weather Warden controlling it. ~ Goodreads | Cape Storm (Weather Warden, #8) / Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin was supposed to be enjoying her honeymoon, not running from a malevolent hurricane. Joined by an army of Wardens and Djinn on board a hijacked luxury liner, Joanne has lured the storm into furious pursuit. Only one problem: even their combined magic might not be enough to stop it. (Published by Allison & Busby) ✤ BOOK NINE—Total Eclipse (2010): UNNATURAL DISASTER — Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin has defeated her longtime enemy and saved the world—again. But at what cost? Standing at the ground zero for the last attack, Joanne, the Djinn David, and the Earth herself have been poisoned by a substance that is destroying the magic that keeps the world alive. Joanne and David have already lost their powers, but that's just the beginning. The poison that has seeped into the planet is destablizing the entire balance of power, bestowing magic on those who have never had it and taking it at critical moments from those who need it. It's just a matter of time before the delicate balance of nature explodes into chaos, destroying mankind—and every living thing on Earth—with it. (Published by Allison & Busby) / Weather Warden Joanne Baldwin, her husband, the djinn David, and the Earth herself have been poisoned by a substance that destroys the magic that keeps the world alive. The poison is destabilizing the entire balance of power, bestowing magic upon those who have never had it, and removing it from those who need it. It's just a matter of time before the delicate balance of nature explodes into chaos-and doom. ~ Goodreads | Total Eclipse (Weather Warden, #9) First Sentences # Ill Wind (2003) — Well, thank God this is about to be over, I thought as I drove-well, blew-past the sign that marked the Westchester, Connecticut, citMy name is Joanne Baldwin, and I used to control the weather.y limits. # Heat Stroke (2004) — My name is Joanne Baldwin, and I used to control the weather. # Chill Factor (2005) — The sky overhead was blue. # Windfall (2005) — I kept trying to tell myself, You've survived worse than this, but it didn't seem to be working. # Firestorm (2006) — I was tThere were worse things than being naked, freezing, and alone in a forest.hinking that the Wardens neeeded a new motto. # Thin Air (2007) — 'Honey!" I yelled. "Get the phone, would you? # Gale Force (2008) — 'Honey!" I yelled. "Get the phone, would you?" # Cape Storm (2009) — I've had many oh crap moments in my life. # Total Eclipse (2010) — Black corner. Quotes * Rachel Caine Quotes (Author of Glass Houses) ~ Goodreads * Weather Warden Series ~ Shelfari : “I don't like you. Like has no pulse. No fever. No fire. Like isn't what I feel for you. It never was.” — David Trivia *Lists That Contain Ill Wind (Weather Warden, #1) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Heat Stroke (Weather Warden, #2) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Chill Factor (Weather Warden, #3) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Windfall (Weather Warden, #4) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Firestorm (Weather Warden, #5) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Thin Air (Weather Warden, #6) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Gale Force (Weather Warden, #7) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Cape Storm (Weather Warden, #8) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Total Eclipse (Weather Warden, #9) by Rachel Caine Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Weather Manipulation * MetaWars series * Stormwalker series * Sisters of the Craft series * Reckoners series * Delilah Street series * Grimnoir Chronicles series Djinn as Main Supe * Gavyn Donatti series * Jinni series * Outcast Season series Elemental magic * Iron Druid Chronicles * Elemental Assassin series * Hidden Legacy series * Alex Verus series * Beri O'Dell series * Jane True series * Rogue Mage series * Shadow Ops series * Skindancer series * Menagerie series * Indigo Court series * Night Tracker series Ifrit * Black Sun's Daughter series * Mortal Instruments, The * Precinct 13 series * American Gods series * Dog Days series Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic * Night Prince series * Dresden Files series * Sarah Beauhall series * Guardian Witch series * Twenty Palaces series * Crown & Key series ~ NEW See Category links at the bottom of the page. Notes See Also * Morganville Vampires series * Outcast Season series * Rachel Caine * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance * Chicks Kick Butt * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * The Weather Warden Series by Rachel Caine - Author's site * The Outcast Season Series by Rachel Caine - Author's site * Goodreads | Weather Warden series by Rachel Caine * Goodreads | Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine * Rachel Caine ~ FF * Weather Warden Universe - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Weather Warden Series ~ Shelfari * Weather Warden | Series ~ LibraryThing * Weather Warden series by Rachel Caine ~ FictFact * Rachel Caine - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine's OUTCAST SEASON World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine's OUTCAST SEASON *Weather Warden Series ~ Shelfari *Weather Wardens (Literature) - TV Tropes Author, Misc: *RachelCaine.com | About the Author *Rachel's Blog *Rachel Caine - Morganville Vampires Wiki *Goodreads | Rachel Caine *Rachel Caine - Wikipedia *Rachel Caine: List of Books by Author Rachel Caine Community and Fan Sites: *(6) Rachel Caine - Fan Page ~ FB *Rachel Caine (@rachelcaine) | Twitter *Official Rachel Caine - YouTube *Rachel Caine - Live Journal *Rachel Caine (rachelcaine) on Myspace *Rachel Caine on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Ill Wind (2003).jpg|1. Ill Wind (2003—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/86451.Ill_Wind Heat Stroke (Weather Warden #2) by Rachel Caine.jpg|2. Heat Stroke (2004—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/157526.Heat_Stroke Chill Factor (Weather Warden #3) by Rachel Caine.jpg|3. Chill Factor (2005—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/157568.Chill_Factor Windfall (Weather Warden #4) by Rachel Caine.jpg|4. Windfall (2005—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/157569.Windfall Firestorm (Weather Warden #5) by Rachel Caine.jpg|5, Firestorm (2006—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/157572.Firestorm Thin Air (Weather Warden #6) by Rachel Caine.jpg|6. Thin Air (2007—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28650.Thin_Air Gale Force (Weather Warden #7) by Rachel Caine.jpg|7. Gale Force (2008—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2295830.Gale_Force Cape Storm (Weather Warden #8) by Rachel Caine.jpg|8. Cape Storm (2009—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5088467-cape-storm Total Eclipse (Weather Warden #9) by Rachel Caine.jpg|9. Total Eclipse (2010—Weather Warden series) by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7048787-total-eclipse Category:Djinn as Main Supe Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Gods Category:Ifrit Category:Elementals Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Demons Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn... Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Magic Users Category:Djinn Category:Set in New York City Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series